Fuel rails include a low-price type configured such that a plurality of distribution pipes is brazed to a hollow pipe, as a typical low-pressure fuel rail. Further, the fuel rails include an integrated type configured such that an external shape is molded by hot forging and a fuel passage is then drilled, as a high-pressure fuel rail. The integrated type typically has high durability but an external shape has unevenness specific to the forging, and material yield is low and the cost tends to increase.